User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 7
Jack: ACK ACK ACK BLANK QUEEN HEP ME Nite: Shall I kill him? Jack: HELP ME Blank Kiba: *Freezes up* Jack: LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH *Tears Kiba's hand from my neck* Blank Queen: AWWDON’TbeLIKETHAT~ *Grins widely* Jack: Sorry, MY Queen Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Blank Queen: *Lets go of Jack and stands up* Nite: I’m jusssst gonna go ahead and ssshoot ‘em Blank Queen: Please, don’t shoot my servant I need him Jack: Have you taken control, my queen? Blank Queen: It appears I have Nite: Who? Jack: *Grabs your hand and kisses it* Dawn: ... *Pauses* Jack: I am yours. Blank Queen: Indeed you are~ *Grins wider* And my, my *Jumps up and down* It feels good to be physical Jack: *Hugs Blank* We won. Nite: I’m ssssso very confussssed. *Turns to Dawn* What’ssss going on, misssssss? Jack: Time to get rid of that Slender Man, I assume? Blank Queen: Not yet, he's merely a toy for now... And I’m not completely in control... It won’t be that easy Jack: Or... Build up and then kill him? I see Dawn: Kill whom? Jack: Slender Man The Rogue Fear Nite: Proxy Kiba’ssss massster Jack: Ex-Master Hahahaha Dawn: *Growls* Blank Queen: Come now I too am a Rogue Fear He and I... Could... Talk a little~ Jack: Well, not THE ROGUE FEAR Nite: Sssso honestly? Who issss thissss? *Points to Kiba... Errr... Kiba’s body* Jack: And... *Is disturbed* Just don't tell me about it BLANKQUEEN Fear of Chaos My little ignorant worm Nite: Ignorant..... Worm??!?!?!? You did not jusssst fucking ssssay that Jack: I did just fucking say that *Disappears* Nite: *Points gun at Jack* Any lassst wo-...... Ssssshit Dawn: ... Nite: Dammit he’ssss gone Blank Queen: *Chuckles* Jack: *Behind Nite* Hello, motherfucker Blank Queen: *Looks at Dawn* Hmm... Dawn: Miss? Nite: *Turns around and shoots Jack at point blank range* Bitch Dawn: Should I know you? Jack: AH *Falls over* Blank Queen: *Glares at Nite* Hm *raises hand, uses some form of telekenisis to freeze him in place* Jack: *Shot in the lung* Ah... Ouch... Blank Queen: Don’t kill my servants... Please, I’m already short on ‘em Nite: Ngghhhh.... F... Fine Blank Queen: *Drops Nite, letting him fall to the floor, goes over to Dawn* Dawn: Miss? Jack: *Coughing* Blank Queen: *Smirks* Hello there Lynn~ Dawn: Do I... Um, know you Blank Queen: Yes, well… Sort of Dawn: ... I’m sorry *Curtsies* How rude of me Nite: Hmmmm... Blank Queen: *Pats Dawn’s head* ‘Tis alright Jack: *Coughing* Yes... Talk... While I have bullet shards in my lung Dawn: *Frowns* I don’t know how to address you Miss. Blank Queen: Calm down Annie And Lynn... you’re a Proxy right? Dawn: Yes ma’am Also am favored among Fears... Blank Queen: Well then... I want you to find me your master... I have some… Business with the big fella, and I have little time Dawn: Yes ma’am *Gatewalks* Blank Queen: Good gal~ *Smirks and goes over to Jack* Now you... Hold still *Places hand over bullet wound, heals it* Jack: Thanks, My Queen *Coughs up bullet fragments* *Gets up* Blank Kiba: *Doubles over* Ngh..... A-annoying… B-brat Jack: What? *Helps Blank up* Dawn: Miss... I cannot find Master... I’m sorry *Lowers head* Blank Kiba: *Growls* I am NOT your host *Gains control again shakes head and pushes Jack away* Jack: AH You are What was it like, not being in control of your actions? Kiba: Shut up... Jack: Tell me, I am curious Kiba: Well your curiosity won’t be fed Jack: Well, Blank can tell me after you’re nothing but a shell Kiba: I was the one who just kicked her out of the driver’s seat Jack: So? She is weakened, tired, You will become weaker soon enough And then... You will be nothing but a shell Kiba: So you think Jack: So I know. Kiba: Well my lord won’t let this continue... And this flimsy Fear stands no chance against him Jack: Hahahaha... So you think He cannot enter her realm Kiba: He can yank her out of me, help me keep her at bay Jack: No. You are her, she is you. Kiba: I am NOT HER Jack: HAHAHAHA *Slaps Kiba* You ARE Kiba: *Growls and raises hand, freezes Jack in place* Jack: AH Kiba: *Doubles over, drops him holding head* Jack: *Gets up and helps Kiba/Blank up* Blank Queen: Honestly girl you are stubborn But I can’t allow you to alert my newest toy... *Sighs and fixes hair* Dawn: ... *Silently watches* Nite: Uhhhmmm...... I really should just leave..... The buyer will want his little robot soon Blank Queen: Have fun snake boy Nite: I will....... Where the fuck are we? Jack: *Chuckles* Kiba: Now to wait... I need old stretchy to show up Nite: No.... Honessssstly... Where the fuck are we? Kiba: Earth Nite: You don’t sssssay? Jack: Where on earth, my queen? Nite: Indeed Kiba: *Shrugs* I’m no what do they call it... GPS system Jack: I suppose not. Nite: Hmmm.... Dammit..... Doessss anybody know? NEO has joined the chat. Jack: No... I suppose not NEO: *Walks over to them* Hey, the party has arrived, what's going on? Nite: *Turns to Dawn* Miss, do you know? Kiba: *Grins at Neo* ‘Ello~ Nite: Oh... Sssssomebody hasss possssesssed Proxy Kiba NEO: Ooh, possession let me see Dawn: Hmmm Jack: Blank Queen Dawn: West 987.00 and East 4390. Kiba: *Stands still and up straight* Jack: Touch my Queen Dawn: If I had to say Jack: And you’re dead NEO: Ooh, you work for a Fear after all Fancy shmancy if I say so myself Jack: Indeed NEO: so, queeny, mind if I ask a favor? Blank Queen: What do you want? Nite: Ssssso..... What do thossse quardinatessss mean? Jack: Say no... I don't trust him Nite: Relative locationsss pleassse NEO: I want some of your DNA The more the merrier Blank Queen: Here’s the deal, you get some DNA if you lead the tall fellow here Because, believe it or not, it’s hard to keep control over a stubborn Proxy NEO: Ooh, I can do that, use cadet over there Blank Queen: No, you bring him here. Then you get what you want Jack: (I am no longer cadet. New character.) Nite: Relative locationsss missss..... Where are we relative to London, England? NEO: Hmm How about, hmm, anyone got any other Fears Ones that piss him off especially Nite: Got a mirror? Oh wait.... No... I’m NOT doing that I value my life NEO: *Holds up mirror* How'dya summon her? Nite: Uhhmmm...... *Tosses him a vile of snake venom* That pluss some of your blood should do the trick *Runs and hides* NEO: *Cuts one of his wrists with a scalpel, letting the browning blood trickle onto the mirror along with the venom* Hey snakie, I'm calling for you Blank Queen: *Leans against a tree calmly* NEO: Come on snakie, I got all this ready for you, talk to me Nite: *The blood and venom mix and begin to form the shape of a woman* Jack: My... Queen... Um... NEO: Ha, we got it, hey snakie, remember me? Mother of Snakes: *Slowly taking shape in the mirror* What isss it? Where isss that bassstard Nite, he'll pay for sssumoning me Blank Queen: *Licks teeth* Yes? Jack: Help... NEO: Nope, it's me snakie, and I need a favor Mother of Snakes: Oh.... It’sssss you *Glares at 13* What now? Jack: I am not comfortable around Fears... For the most part Nite: Wasssnt one sscale enough? NEO: Help me get Slendy’s attention Mother of Snakes: =_____= WHAT!!!!!!! NEO: Ha, yeah, I need it for a deal, in the name of science Mother of Snakes: It’sss gonna cossst you... NEO: I'll give you something in exchange, how about the finished concoction Blank Queen: Then come over here Jackie NEO: You like monsters as much as I do, so I'll give you access to the ultimate monster Jack: *Goes over to Blank* Yes...? Blank Queen: Stay next to me and no other Fear will touch you NEO: So snakie, you in? Nite: (13.... Convocation is still alive in this RP... Just so you know) (Oh... You said concoction... Nvm) Jack: Okay... Mother of Snakes: What isss thisss concoction? NEO: The thing I needed your DNA for, and Slendy’s, and every other Fear I meet Mother of Snakes: Why would I want that? NEO: You could say, it's a god maker Mother of Snakes: Interessssting.... Throw in that boy over there and we have a deal *points to Jack* NEO: Can’t do that ma'am, but I could give you someone else Mother of Snakes: Who? Jack: ME?! I already belong to a Fear, thank you very much! Mother of Snakes: Yessss you, ya whiney fool Jack: *Tenses up* Blank Queen: *Hisses* The boy is mine NEO: I'll let you have one of the Proxy girls, and Slendy if we can get him Blank Queen: Hey! The Slender Man is mine NEO: Yeah yeah, watch who you're talking to missy Blank Queen: *Growls* Jack: Haha Blank... Calm down... Mother of Snakes: Which proxy? Isss it Kiba? NEO: Or cupcake girl, whatever she is Jack: (Btw, my friend is joining today) Kiba: Sorry snake girl but I’m using Kiba's body at this moment NEO: ((ooh, new people)) Jack: ((indeed)) ((And, well, she has had bad experience with Wikia, so she is really skeptical)) Mother of Snakes: Hmmm.... I would prefer Kiba.... But I can use Miss Lynn to get to Kiba..... Where isss sshe? Jack: You will touch neither! Mother of Snakes: Then you won’t get your Ssssslender Man for your massster, little Jack Dawn: *Blinks* What about me? Mother of Snakes: Ahh, here ssshe isss Blank Queen: Hang on, Mother, you find a way to get my realm unlocked And you can have this pathetic girl Dawn: Momma? Blank Queen: *Gestures to myself* Jack: No. Blank, if you lose Kiba, you can't leave your realm Ever Mother of Snakes: What am i? A jack of all tradessss? Blank Queen: I’m currently sealed in my own domain and this girl is all I have to get here Yes, to me you are Dawn: What’s going on? Nite: (brb) Blank Queen: Come oooon, this girl is bait for Fears being the closest to the Rogue Fear Slender Man Dawn: What’s going on! Someone? Nite: (Hey, can someone else play MoS? i have to go eat) (Hello? anyone?) Mother of Snakes: Sssssssso? I want Ssssssslender Man himssself... Blank Queen: Then this girl is your ticket to him Dawn: Stop ignoring me! Blank Queen: Free me and she's allllll yours. And we're making deals sweety Mother of Snakes: Fine... I will take her... I sssssuppossseee it won't hurt... Dawn: I leave for a month and this is what I get! NEO: Hmm, good, good So then, now we need Slendy Blank Queen: You have to free me first, get my domain UNLOCKED Mother of Snakes: We are making dealsssssssss now let me finish Okay... And? Blank Queen: You Fears specifically trapped me in there as punishment. And I get to play around with the Rogue Fear Before you execute him like a dog Mother of Snakes: I sssssuppposssssee I will take that deal... Fine... Blank Queen: Brilliant~ *Grins* Mother of Snakes: I accept NEO: Yes, woot Jack: My Lady.... What is going on? Blank Queen: I’m getting free Jackie boy, the Fears which trapped me in my own domain shall free me for this simple Proxy Jack: YES!! HAHAHA Blank Queen: *Laughs* Dawn: Will someone please tell me what’s going on? Jack: *Hugs Blank* Kiba is no longer needed if she does this? Blank Queen: Yes She will be useless to me Jack: HAHAHAHA I look forward to that day then! NEO: Well Blank Queen: *Grinning* Jack: She gets on my nerves, *Kisses Blank on the cheek in joy* Blank Queen: *Chuckles* NEO: We're getting Blank here, so I get some DNA, and she can kill Slendy, everyone wins Dawn: *Frowns* Jack: Indeed Not Slendy or Kiba, though They lose Blank Queen: Indeed they do…~ Jack: Hahahahhahahaha! NEO: But I win I win a lot Blank Queen: I win completely NEO: Arguable Blank Queen: Tsk, don’t ruin it Jack: As do I. I win Blank Queen: Well then, Fears COME ON I haven’t got allllll daaay~ *Chuckles* Jack: *Chuckles* Shadow has joined the chat. Shadow: *Walks over* NEO: Mhm Blank Queen: *Smirks* Dawn has left the chat. Blank Quen: *Eyes widen* Well... You get your prize, I expect my freedom... Be nice and fair with our deal, Fears, and nothing will go wrong *Kiba regains control* NEO: Hmm I guess so Kiba: *Is on knees, trembling slightly* Lilith: has joined the chat. Jack: Hahahhahahahaha! Kiba, Kiba, Kiba Soooo weak Kiba: *Cringes* Shadow: What is going on here? Jack: BLANKQUEEN, My Queen, is possessing Kiba Shadow: Was. It would seem Miss Kiba is in control now. Kiba: *Can’t move* Jack: Hahah She is still in Kiba's mind Kiba: Not... Completely Shadow: *Looks at Kiba* Would you like some help, miss? Kiba: C-can’t move... Yeah... I need help NEO: Hmm, I'm one step closer, soon I'll have what I want Shadow: *Walks over to Kiba, places my hand on Kiba's shoulder, my eyes close* NEO: *Watches* Ooh, what's this? Shadow: *White fire swirls around me and Kiba, blocking us from view* NEO: Hmm, solar flares Kiba: *Glances around me* Shadow: *The fire dissipates, revealing that both Kiba and I have vanished* NEO: Hmm, fancy Nite: Hmm Jack: Indeed NEO: Mhm Nite: ((And dead)) Isaac: ((What now)) NEO: ((idk)) Nite: ((End RP for the night?)) Jack: (maybe) (Votes) Isaac: (I thought we'd wait for Jared's friend) Lilith: (It's alright. I'll probably be here tomorrow, bio ready n' all.) Jack: (LET THE RP CONTINUE! if you guys want) Shadow: ((Let it keep going.)) Nite: ((I’m kinda have no idea on what to do)) Lilith: (Once I'm done being a lazy arse, I'll try to be interesting xD) NEO: ((I really don’t mind, I might have to go soon)) Jack: (Someone try to do SOMETHING) Isaac: *Emerges from shadows* Now, who wins here? Jack: Me My Queen Isaac: How? NEO: I win Jack: Me, because I can kill of Kiba, instead of having to put up with her My queen, because she can leave her realm Isaac: *Sighs* NEO: ((dang I g2g)) Jack: And I win. (Bye) NEO has left the chat. Nite: Hmm Isaac: What do you win? Nite: Don’t kill Proxy Kiba, she’s too nice Jack: My Queen wins her freedom, and I win her favor Isaac: Is that all you care for? Jack: And Kiba will die if I am told to kill her Yes. It is. Favor from my Queen And thus powers granted from my Queen Isaac: Powers such as? Jack: Try... The total powers of a Fear Or... Immortality Or... Teleportation Isaac: And for that... You'll kill. Of course. Nite: Sso he will Isaac: Power. That's all anything here is about. Jack: Kill? Isaac: Kill. Jack: I have seen people eaten alive, for power Killing, is for fun Hahahahahahahaha! *Walks away* Isaac: "Killing is for fun" he says... Jack: Indeed For Fun Jack: I kill for fun, enslave for the heck of it, and I get what I want in the end Isaac: If you kill for fun, then why are you here and not off in a desert wandering about with fire on a cold night? Jack: Because no one ever has any proof, and my Queen requests that I stay here That, and I like company Isaac: Proof of what? Jack: My kills *smiles and walks away* Category:Blog posts